The Way We Were
by Misterfleas
Summary: Spain is having difficulties raising Romano on his own. He seeks advice from Austria, and even accepts advice on child rearing from Prussia and France! T for language. Fail summary is fail. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

The Way We Were

Summary: Spain is having difficulties raising Romano on his own. He seeks advice from Austria, and even accepts advice on child rearing from Prussia and France!

Pairings: NONE

Warnings: Swearing, compliments of Romano.

xXxXx

Prologue

_"You're just... giving him to me?" Spain asked suspiciously._

_ "Ja. I've absolutely no desire to raise two more nations." Austria explained, as if the very thought of it exhausted him._

_ "Really?" Spain exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement._

_ "Ja, really." Austria replied wearily._

Sunlight filtered through a break in the curtains. Spain blinked and rolled over, putting his back to the offending light, and tried to settle back into sleep. Unfortunately, there was to be no such luck for the sleepy Spaniard. Spain pretended to be asleep as his door was unceremoniously slammed open, probably leaving a huge hole in his wall. He tried not to think too hard about that, but it was annoyingly impossible to ignore the blaring light that came in as his curtains were ripped open.

"Spain! You Bastard! I want breakfast!" Romano yelled.

Spain pulled his covers up over his head, thinking that it should be illegal to be so loud this early in the morning.

"S'to early to be so noisy, Romanito." Spain complained, "Can't you make your own breakfast?"

Spain groaned in protest as he felt his covers ripped from the bed, but he really wasn't all that surprised, "Romano, lemme sleep!" Spain sighed in exasperation, still refusing to open his eyes.

"No way, Tomato bastard!" Romano yelled at him, "It's your turn to make breakfast! You promised me churros, dammit!"

Spain let out a half sigh, half groan. It was blatantly obvious that Romano was not going back down until he got his own way. And Spain knew that the fiery half-nation would resort to violence if he didn't comply soon.

"Alright, alright!" he caved, sitting up before Romano decided to hit him.

"Finally!" Romano exclaimed; the scowl was obvious in his voice, though Spain's eyes hadn't adjusted to the point where he could see it yet, "Hurry up and get dressed, you jerk! I'll be waiting in the kitchen!"

Spain rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slid off of the bed. He yawned as he made his way across the room to dig through his dresser drawers for some clothes to put on. He grabbed clothing at random, being too tired to care what he put on and made his way into the hall.

"Oh Romano, where did I go wrong with you?" he sighed.


	2. Austria's Austere Advice

The Way We Were

Chapter 1: Austria's Austere Advice

Warnings: Swearing, and parental discipline.

_Romano was a bloody terror._ The young nation had lived with Spain for less than one month, and it was by far the worse month of Spain's existence. And that was really saying something, as Spain had lived through some pretty terrible things in his lifetime. War. Poverty. The list was endless.

The boy complained about absolutely everything, he couldn't go two sentences without uttering terrible expletives, and perhaps the most vexing of all- the little brat soiled his sheets every god-forsaken night! Spain was at his wit's end. He had no idea how to handle the boy.

xXxXx

Spain had made his absolute favorite paella for dinner one night, and to his delight the boy had eaten quietly throughout the whole meal. Well... almost. Spain was feeling very optimistic up until the point where the boy suddenly flung his fork down on the table.

"...something the matter, hermanito?" Spain asked cautiously.

"This tastes like shit, you jerk!" the boy shouted, shoving the remains of his dinner- which actually wasn't much- at the Spaniard.

"But, Romanito, you ate the whole thing..." Spain pointed out.

"That's because I was hungry, dammit!" the boy exclaimed.

"Romanito, I've asked you very nicely not to swear so much." Spain sighed in a rather defeated sounding voice.

"I don't freaking care what you say, you stupid tomato bastard!" Romano declared, face reddening, "I'm going to bed!" he added in a shout before storming out of the kitchen.

Spain shook with fury and flung his own plate from the table where it smashed into about two dozen pieces, spattering paella all over the floor and even on the wall. He had been willing to give the boy the benefit of the doubt; thinking his misbehavior stemmed from the fact that he was adjusting to an all new way of life. Spain had expected the boy's behavior to improve over time, but instead it had gotten worse and worse. Of course, he hadn't expected the boy to be perfect, but this was getting ridiculous.

Spain felt his anger start to ebb, and released the rest of it in a sigh as he knelt down to clean up the mess he'd made with the dinner plate. He was struck with a sudden idea as he picked up the broken glass. He may not have a clue as to how he should handle the boy, but he knew someone he could ask.

xXxXx

Spain paused with his hand poised to knock on the large double doors before him. What had seemed like a grand idea last night made him a bit uncomfortable now. He didn't want to show his weakness by admitting that he had no idea how to care for the irritable child. Did he really need help? Spain thought back to the fiasco of a week he'd had with Romano. Yes. He decided. He needed help.

Spain took a deep breath and knocked on the door before he could change his mind. He flinched and stood awkwardly still; face reddening as he waited for the door to open. He waited and waited for about five minutes, and was intent on leaving and "trying again later" when the door did finally open. Hungary, looking surprised and bit flustered invited the Spaniard outside.

"You came to see Austria, yes?" she asked breathlessly.

Spain nodded, "Yes, but, um... are you ok?" he asked, mildly concerned.

"I'm fine." Hungary assured him, "Just a bit tired. Austria's in his office."

"Oh...okay." Spain muttered as she walked away. He made his way through the hallways until he got to the door of Austria's office, steadied himself and knocked.

"Come in." Austria called from the inside.

Spain opened the door cautiously. The Austrian finished scratching something down on the paperwork in front of him before looking up. He looked mildly surprised to see the Spaniard standing at his door.

"Spain?" Austria asked, setting down his quill, "May I ask, to vhat do I owe the pleasure?"

"Er..." Spain panicked; his mouth twitching into an unusually false smile. He shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind him and stood awkwardly in front of Austria's desk.

"Well, you see... I, uh..." Spain did not know where to begin.

Austria tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently.

"The boy is an absolute menace." He said suddenly, shocking himself. Spain did not stop there, he let out a whole months worth of frustrations in one breath with his traitorous mouth. Spain felt his face heat up in embarrassment when he was done with his rant, "I just... I just don't know what to do!" he added in pure exasperation.

Austria was looking at Spain as if he were crazy, "Honestly. It's not zat hard to control such a brat, Spanien." Austria rebuked him.

"W...what do I do then?" Spain asked, ignoring the other's scorn.

"Vhen he acts up, you simply need to take the little balg over your knee." Austria replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I need to what?" Spain said in alarm.

"Do you honestly need more explanation than that?" Austria said dryly, "Just show him who's Boss."

xXxXx

"Right, show him who's Boss." Spain muttered to himself as he approached his own door. It was evening now and he expected a good bit of the chores he'd assigned the half-nation to do while he was gone to be done. He took a deep breath and opened the door tentatively.

"Hermanito, I'm home!~" Spain called into the house as he shut the door behind him. He looked around; everything seemed normal... but where was Romano? Spain poked his head around the house, and what he saw did not please him in the slightest. Romano had not dusted or swept the living areas as he had asked. He could forgive that, he supposed. Spain walked further into the house and went into the kitchen. His face lit up with anger; this room was even more of a mess! Not only were the breakfast things not cleaned and put away, it was apparent that the boy had fixed lunch, or perhaps a snack and left everything out.

Spain was prepared to give the little half-nation a stern lecture on minding. But where was he? He wasn't in the laundry or the bathroom, so Spain decided to check the sitting room. The first thing he noticed was that the furniture was knocked over. There were books strewn across the floor and Maldito sea, he drew on the walls! Spain was certain he'd keel over in fury soon, so he forced himself to count to ten and blow off some steam. Once he was calm, he looked for the boy.

He needn't look very far. Among the destruction of his sitting room, Romano was curled asleep on a large floor pillow. Spain made sure he was in complete control of his anger before he knelt on the ground next to the child, and gently roused him. He watched as the boy fluttered awake slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As soon as Romano laid eyes on him, he shrank back fearfully and let out a strangled whimper. Spain was not surprised by this at all, for he was giving the boy a rather stern look.

"Romano, you've been very very naughty while I was gone." Spain told the boy calmly. He waited for the boy to say something in his own defense, but Romano was silent.

"Well?" Spain said firmly, "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He wanted to give the boy a chance to apologize for his actions. To his utter astonishment, the boy instead shook his head. Spain clenched his jaw, but otherwise kept his cool.

"Romano, instead of cleaning up like I asked you to, you just made bigger messes in the other rooms!" Spain exclaimed, scowling.

Romano cringed away from his brother, "So what, Tomato bastard!" he said, but it came out as more a whine than a snarl.

"So now you're going to clean it!" Spain snapped; he was getting fed up with Romano's little attitude.

"I don't want to, and you can't make me, you jerk!" Romano declared.

Spain pretty much lost it at this point, "If you don't start behaving then... then... then I'm going to spank you!" Spain shouted.

"I don't care!" Romano shouted back.

Both of them were very still and quiet for a moment, just staring at each other, and then Spain took Romano by the wrist and practically dragged him to his bedroom. The boy struggled and shouted and tried to pull free, but Spain was very strong and did not let go. He decided that if the boy did not care, then he no longer felt bad about following the Austrian's advice.

Romano became very upset when Spain sat on his bed and laid the boy across his lap. And Spain, who had been thinking in the heat of the moment that striking the boy would make him feel better, was surprised to find that he didn't really want to hurt the boy at all.

"What are you doing, you jerk!" Romano shouted fearfully.

Spain panicked, but decided that this really was for the best. If this worked, he would have no more trouble handling the boy.

"I'm going to give you a spanking." Spain told him calmly, "Then perhaps you will think twice about behaving so poorly again."

Before Romano could respond, before Spain could change his mind, he brought his hand down with a resounding smack.

"Ouch!" Romano cried pitifully, "That hurt, you jerk!"

"It's supposed to." Spain replied sympathetically.

He did not let his sympathy stop him from giving the boy several more sharp smacks, however. Only after six slaps, one for each year, did Spain finally stop.

Romano sobbed and rubbed at his sore backside when Spain finally let him up.

"You're behavior up until now has been absolutely unacceptable, and I expect your attitude to improve as well." Spain scolded, "Now, do you have something to say to me?"

"I...I'm'a sorry!" Romano sobbed, clutching the front of his brother's shirt.

"Good." Spain replied drawing the sobbing boy into an awkward hug, "Then I forgive you."

xXxXx

The next week went by quickly. Spain was both surprised and relieved to find that Romano's rein of terror was over... well, almost. At first it was a breath of fresh air for the Spaniard. Romano no longer yelled at him, or swore, and the boy even attempted to complete all of the chores Spain assigned him. But Spain quickly realized something was off about his brother as well.

Romano not only did not yell, but hardly spoke at all. The boy turned out to be rather more reserved then Spain would have expected. Spain noticed other things too. When ever he walked into the room, Romano would automatically look down or away and chew on his lip. The boy even flinched once when Spain called his name. Meals were eaten in silence, and the boy no longer laughed and splashed around when bathing.

Practically the only thing that hadn't changed was that Romano still wet his bed a night. Only now, the boy reacted with fear rather than defiance whenever it happened. One night, a particularly frustrated Spain found himself scolding the boy for the umpteenth time.

xXxXx

"_Again Romano!" Spain exclaimed in exasperation, "You're way too old to be wetting the bed, you know!"_

_The boy flinched, "I'm'a sorry, big brother!" he wailed, eyes brimming with tears._

_Spain's frustration immediately dissipated, "It's ok, don't cry." He sighed tiredly._

xXxXx

Spain had thought Romano was just upset from waking up in the middle of the night, and that was the source of the tears, but he was wrong. In fact the next night, Spain was surprised to not be woken up at all. He was very optimistic; perhaps the boy had made it through a night without wetting the bed!

However, that was not the case. In fact, upon inspecting the boys room, Spain found that his sheets were missing. After looking around a bit, Spain found the dirty sheets stashed in the boys closet. The boy would have to be confronted. Spain carried the soiled sheets into the kitchen where Romano was taking out what they would need for breakfast.

"Romano! What were these sheets doing in your closet!" Spain asked angrily.

The boys eyes widened in fear and he took a step back, shaking his head furiously.

"Don't you dare try to tell me you don't know," Spain warned, "I know you put them there! Explain this to me."

Romano's eyes welled with tears and they flowed freely down his cheeks, "... sorry, please!" he sobbed incoherently.

"I can't understand you, speak up." Spain demanded, taking a step closer to the boy. Romano jumped about foot in the air and cowered against the counter; his atrange behavior took Spain by surprise.

"Romanito, why do you keep doing that?" Spain sighed, "You've been acting strangely ever since... ever since." And something dawned on Spain then.

Romano was afraid of him. Any idiot could see that the boy was terrified, and all because...

"Oh, Romanito," Spain said sadly, "I'm sorry for yelling, There's no need to be scared."

Romano did not look convinced, and the boy shut his eyes tight when Spain dropped the sheets to the floor and walked over to him. Spain knelt to the ground and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the way Romano flinched when he did so.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be afraid." Spain told him, "I... I just wanted you to behave."

The boy did not stop crying and was even shaking in fear as the Spaniard spoke.

It had only been a week and Spain did not want to give up his only trump card so soon, but he had no choice. After the week's events, it was obvious that the boys spirit had been broken. And Spain could not live with himself if Romano continued to suffer so by his hand.

"Romano, look at me." Spain said gently.

The boy, teary-eyed, did indeed look up to meet Spain's eyes.

"I promise that I will not hit you again." Spain told him, "Do you understand?"

The boy's eyes widened a little in surprise, but he did not speak. Instead he leaned forwards and hugged Spain tightly, still sobbing.

xXxXx

A/N: Well, that was sappy and melodramatic. But at least now Roma will return to normal... you know, mostly! (At least I fixed that horrible Grammar! That's why I shouldn't be writing in the middle of the night)! Orz

And I guess I better say, that no, I don't agree with Spain's parenting methods here (though he was only taking Austria's advice). Also, I know that scolding or otherwise punishing a child for bed wetting is wrong and the opposite of helpful. My excuse for that is that Spain is a teenage boy taking care of a small child; he's bound to make mistakes! This is a learning experience for both brothers.


	3. Prussian Parenting Proposal

A/N: I wrote the majority of this chapter in the dead of night, so I hope it sounds ok. Oh ideas, why you only come after 11 O'clock? D: Anyways, I tried to post it last night when I finished writing (ok, so maybe it was 2:30 in the morning, but still...), But FF was being a bitch and wouldn't let me! D

xXxXx

The Way We Were

Chapter 2: Prussian Parenting Proposal

Warnings: Swearing, and parental discipline (Though no more spanking, I promise)!

"Hey Romanito, want to help me with the dinner?" Spain asked.

"No way, Tomato-bastard!" Romano snapped, "Do it yourself."

Spain sighed; he'd anticipated a response like that before he'd asked. Romano's tongue lashings had been getting more severe as of late, and Spain was at a loss as to what to do about it. Chastening the boy had only made things worse, and scolding him had absolutely no effect at all.

"Well, we're having guests over tonight, so try to behave." Spain reminded him before walking to the kitchen.

"Whatever, bastard," Spain heard him say before he was completely out of earshot. He sighed again as he started to get out what he would need for dinner. He had to make something that everyone would like, so he settled for a Chorizo stew. It was basically a tomato based stew with sausages and potatoes. Antonio knew that his German friends would love it, and he hoped that it would satisfy Lovino as well.

In no time at all, Spain had the stew put together and left it simmering on the stove. He would have quite liked some fresh bread to go with the meal, but there was no time left to make any. Spain instead got out the loaves he'd baked two days ago, sliced and toasted them.

That being done, he left the kitchen to go and look for Romano. Spain was not at all surprised to find the little Italian lazing about in the living area.

"Romanito, help me set the table?" Spain requested.

"No." Romano answered simply.

"Por favor, Prussia and Germany will be here soon," Spain pressed.

"I said no, dammit!" Romano snapped.

Instead of arguing with the cheeky Italian, Spain set the table by himself. He was just about to start carrying the food to the table when there was a knock on his door.

"Romanito, answer the door!" Spain called from the dining room.

He continued to set the table, hoping that Romano would do as he's told for once. No such luck. Spain swore in frustration as the knocking became more insistent. He gave Romano a choice glare as he swept past him to open the door.

"B... bienvenidos." Spain greeted them, smiling wryly.

"You're red in the face, Spanien!" Prussia smirked.

"Ah, well, it's hot in the kitchen." Spain replied, by way of excuse. It wasn't a lie, but it sure felt like one considering the heat wasn't what made Spain's face burn.

"Well, it certainly smells _awesome_." Prussia commented appreciatively.

"Thanks!" Spain exclaimed with a genuine smile; his frustrations were quickly forgotten.

Germany, nowhere near as outspoken as his elder brother, smiled shyly up at Spain,

"Danke for inviting us, Spanien."

"Of course, Alemania!" Spain exclaimed, "My, you've grown so big! Come in, come in."

Spain moved out of the way to let the two Germans come into the house. They had to walk through the sitting area, where Romano was, to get to the dining room.

"Romanito, say hola to our guests!" Spain instructed, upon walking into the room.

"Ciao, Potato-bastard's." Romano muttered, looking up from his spot on the sofa.

"Romano!" Spain chastened, face reddening in embarrassment, "That's not nice!"

"Cheeky Balg." Prussia commented with a frown.

"Lo siento," Spain apologized for the boy, "Mi Romanito is very cranky when he hasn't eaten."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, seemingly thinking something over.

"Then, let's eat! I'm starving!" he finally exclaimed, smiling again.

Spain led the group into the dining room where dinner was already waiting, and they were seated. He hummed quietly to himself as he served everyone.

"Danke!" Prussia exclaimed before digging in.

"De nada." Antonio smiled. He was about to sit down and enjoy his own meal when he heard an ill tempered sigh from one certain Italian. He decided it was best to try and ignore it instead of asking the boy what was the matter, as he would usually do.

"So, Alemania," Spain paused as Romano harrumphed, but ignored it and continued, "What do you think of the stew?" Spain asked.

"It is good." Little Germany answered.

"That's wonderful!" Spain grinned, "I'm very glad that you like it."

Spain was very aware of Romano swirling his stew around, playing with his silverware in an obnoxious way, and huffing irritably, but he still chose to ignore it. That is, until Prussia and Germany turned to stare at him. Spain sighed, and turned to the boy as well.

"Romano, if you can't behave, then you will have to go to your room." Spain told him calmly.

"Like hell, you jerk!" the boy shouted, throwing his toast at Spain's face.

Spain dodged the toast, and stood up with a scowl on his face; Romano shrank back into his chair at the look. Spain walked around the table and apprehended the boy by the arm, "Pleas excuse us for a moment." He spoke to the guests, false cheery smile upon his face. Spain led the boy into the hall with some difficulty, as Romano was trying to tug out of his grip. Spain picked the boy up, tucking him under his arm, and carried him to his room, kicking and screaming.

"Enough." Spain said sternly, setting the boy on his bed, "Romano, I don't know what's gotten into you, but it had better stop right this moment. Now, you shall wait here until our guests leave, and then you and I are going to talk about it, ok?"

"But Spaain~" Romano whined, "I'm so hungry!"

"Well, you should have eaten your dinner when you had the chance, si?" Spain told him. And with that he left the little half-nation alone in his room to sulk, and returned to the dining room. When he returned, the two Germanic nations were talking quietly with each other.

"I'm so sorry about that," Spain said cheerfully, "Romano can be such a brat sometimes!"

Spain sat down and picked up his spoon as if nothing had happened at all, and continued eating. Soon after, little Germany continued to eat as well, albeit a bit more awkwardly. Prussia, on the other hand, gave Spain a look.

"Spanien, do you always let that little brat talk to you like that?" Prussia asked; expression a lot more serious than Spain remembered it being in a long time.

He choked on his chorizo, and spluttered.

"I, well, I don't know if I'd say..." Spain mumbled before sighing, "I suppose so." He admitted.

"Well, why not just wash his mouth out then?" Prussia suggested.

When Spain still looked confused, Prussia continued.

"Like with soap," he clarified.

xXxXx

After Prussia and Germany left, Spain cleaned up the entire kitchen by himself. Then he decided he had better go deal with Romano; it was getting late after all. Feeling merciful, and knowing that the boy had eaten nothing at dinner, Spain prepared some cheese toast topped with tomato slices before walking to Romano's room. Spain knocked on the door courteously, but received no response from the other side.

"Romanito?" Spain opened the door cautiously, lest the boy should decide to throw something else at him. When nothing happened, Spain opened the door the rest of the way and looked at the small boy still sitting exactly where he had left him on the edge of the bed. Spain could tell from his huffy breathing and red puffy face that the boy had been crying. He walked over and sat beside him.

"Here, I've brought you something to eat." Spain told him, holding the plate out for Romano. The boy hesitated, but accepted the plate and began to eat hungrily. Spain waited until Romano was finished with his dinner and the plate was set aside to speak.

"Romano, your behavior tonight was appalling." Spain rebuked.

Romano scowled and shifted on the bed uncomfortably, but did not respond.

"I expect better form you in the future, do you understand?" Spain asked.

Romano looked like he was thinking it over for a long time, "Si." He answered finally.

"Bueno," Spain smiled at him, "It is late. Let's get you ready for bed."

Being extremely tired from all his crying earlier, Romano complied without much complaint and fell asleep quickly.

Spain smiled at the sleeping form, and went to bed feeling very optimistic. However, in the morning, Spain would find that nothing had changed at all.

xXxXx

"Spain, you jerk, wake up!" Romano shouted, pouncing on him.

Spain gasped as the boy landed hard on his chest.

"R...Romano!" he said, sounding angry, "I told you to stop doing that!"

"S...so what, Tomato Bastard!" the boy spat defiantly after a moment of hesitation. Spain sat up and placed his arms firmly on the boy's shoulders.

"And stop calling me that." He said sternly.

"O... or what!" The boy exclaimed warily.

"Or...or...or I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Spain warned, remembering what Prussia had said the night before.

Romano opened his mouth to retort, but he had learned from the last time Spain had threatened him that he meant what he said; the little Italian closed his mouth and angry tears began to form in his eyes. Spain smiled; Romano looked so cute like that!

"I hate'a you so much! You... you..." Romano yelled at him.

"Yes?" Spain asked, smirking.

Romano just screamed in exasperation and banged his fists on the Spaniards chest. Spain caught the boy's wrists in his hands.

"That hurts." Spain complained, "I don't hit you, so you don't hit me either. Si?"

"Whatever, you Tomato Ba- ... Head!" Romano shouted.

Spain grinned. This was working out better than he thought it would, and he hadn't even had to actually do anything!

"Well, since I'm up, we might as well make breakfast, " Spain said cheerfully, "What would you like to have?"

Romano looked like he was about to have a hot-headed reply, but Spain was very pleased when the boy looked down and mumbled shyly, "W..will you make churros?"

Spain opened his mouth to tell the boy to say please, but the child really had asked so nicely, so docilely, that he decided to let it go for now.

"Si," Spain grinned, "Would you like to help me?"

xXxXx

Breakfast was a cheery affair. Spain was, for once, able to enjoy the morning without Romano swearing or calling him names; the boy even seemed happier. After they had both eaten enough churros to fill a five gallon bucket, Antonio deemed that it was time for Romano to have a bath. The boy was filthy; covered in flower and sugar-cinnamon, as well as a two days worth of dirt and grime.

"I don't want to take a bath," Romano scowled, crossing his arms.

He looked so cute like that; it was kind of weird that Spain had just started noticing. Had the boy always been this cute?

"Come, hermanito, you can't always have your own way you know." Spain told the boy as he ushered him into the wash room. The water was drawn and very soon the scowling boy was undressed and placed into the basin. Spain splashed water at the boy playfully, hoping to get him to stop scowling.

"Don't do that, you bastard!" Romano shouted at him, splashing his big brother with water angrily.

Spain was, at the very least, extremely surprised.

"Romano, what did I tell you this morning?" Spain asked, holding up the bar of soap that he'd been about to use to wash the boy's hair.

They boy's eyes widened fearfully and filled with tears, "But, Spaain." He whined.

Spain sighed and placed the bar out of sight, "I'll give you a warning this time, but don't do it again. There are other ways to express yourself without swearing and calling people names." He warned, using his stern voice.

The boy nodded, blinking the tears from his eyes. Spain sighed and proceeded with the bath. Neither said another word until Romano was dried and dressed.

"Ok, we're working out in the tomato fields today." Spain informed Romano as he helped the boy into his work clothes.

Despite any earlier feelings of anger or fear, the boy smiled at Spain's words. He loved working out in the fields!

"Let's go Spagna! Hurry!" The boy called, running down the hall.

"Hey, careful hermano, you'll fall!" Spain called after him.

Romano didn't seem to hear him, but he didn't trip in any case. Spain shrugged and followed more slowly, stopping only to collect the tomato harvesting baskets from the hall closet. Romano accepted his basket cheerfully and the two brother's went out to their beloved fields. They spent the day picking weeds, watering the plants, and harvesting all of the delicious ripe tomato's.

It was around midday that Romano began to complain.

"Spaain," He whined, "I'm hot and tired, and I want lunch."

Spain looked up at the suns position in the sky and drew a hand across his sweaty forehead, "Well, I suppose we've done enough for today." He agreed, "Come, let's wash up and then I'll make something to eat."

"I don't want to wash," Romano said stubbornly, "I had a bath just this morning!"

"Si, but you're all sweaty and covered in dirt now." Spain pointed out.

Romano let out a frustrated wail and stomped his foot. Spain could tell that it was about time for siesta. He silently led the boy into the house and walked to the laundry to get clean towels.

"Nooo, Spain," Romano whined, "I don't want another bath!"

Spain sighed, not wanting to argue with the boy, "At least let me have a bath, then."

Romano seemed satisfied for a moment that he would not be forced into the bath a second time that day, but then he scowled, "But I'm hungry now!" he whined.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait." Spain retorted.

"Jerk!" Romano shouted irritably.

"Roma-" Spain began in a warning tone, but it was too late.

"You stupid Tomato-Bastard!" The boy stomped his feet again, "I hate you!"

Spain tried to remain calm. He had to remind himself that the boy was hungry and tired and probably overheated too. But then, Spain stalled his metal explanations. He really would have to stop making excuses for his little brother. How else would the boy learn, "I'm sorry you feel that way." Spain said honestly, as he apprehended the boy by the arm.

"Wha?" Romano's eyes widened in surprise as Spain steered him towards the Washroom, "No! I don't want a bath!" he shouted.

"Oh, you're not taking a bath." Spain informed him shortly.

Romano looked on in confusion as the Spaniard seated him on the toilet lid and shuffled trough the bathroom cabinet. The boy's confusion was quickly cleared up as Spain returned holding a fresh bar of soap in his hand. Romano shrank back.

"I warned you earlier, chico," Spain reminded him, "Now, open up like a good boy."

Romano shook his head no, mouth shut stubbornly tight. Spain was not at all surprised by the boy's lack of cooperation. He wasn't going to put up with it. Spain reached over and pinched the boy's cheek.

"Ow- ungh!" Romano tensed and tried to pull away as Spain successfully pushed the bar of soap into his open mouth, but Spain held onto him tightly. The boy didn't give up struggling.

"Romano, don't bite!" Spain said, alarmed, "It will get stuck in your teeth, and besides, if you swallow you will get a stomach ache. Soap gurgled from Romano's mouth as he tried to reply, but Spain held the bar firmly in the boy's mouth. Tears began to prick at Romano's eyes, and Spain pitied him. He knew that the soap tasted foul. Spain almost relented as tears began to flow freely down the boys tomato-red cheeks, but he had to be firm.

"I am very disappointed in you, hermanito, " Spain told him; Romano was gurgling again, but Spain ignored it and continued his lecture.

"I know that you're hungry and tired, but there's really no excuse to speak that way to me, or anyone else for that matter. I expect that..." Spain paused as Romano began to make a strange sound. It wasn't until the boy began desperately wiggling around that Spain realized he was choking. Spain immediately removed the bar of soap and tossed it away, "Romano!" he called frantically.

The boy coughed a few times, eyes streaming, and finally emptied the contents of his stomach all over himself and Spain. Spain, trembling, held onto the boy and wailed, "Romano! Are you ok! Lo siento! I am sorry!"

He hadn't meant to cause the boy any harm, but perhaps he had gone a little too far.

"S...Spain." The boy spluttered finally, clutching at his older brother's shirt.

Spain apologized over and over again while the boy cried. When Romano was done, he sighed tiredly, "I want a bath now... big brother."

Spain was briefly surprised until he realized they were both covered in Romano's breakfast, "Si, si." He said, "Let's have a bath together, ok?"

"Ok." The boy agreed without resistance.

Neither of them said much to each other for the rest of the night, but Spain decided that he did not want to repeat that incident again, and Romano seemed to understand that without the Spaniard saying anything. As they went to bed that night, in the same bed for once, Spain looked at the sleeping boy and wondered what he was to do. Nothing he had done before now had done the boy any good, but tomorrow was another day.

xXxXx

A/N: I hope the ending doesn't sound too lame. I was so Gottverdamt tired when I wrote it, and I'm really to lazy to change it now... Dx

To perfectly honest, though. When I originally wrote this story, this chapter was to be the entire story. (I just wanted to write a story with Spain washing Romano's mouth out with soap). I seriously wrote this thing all out of order. I know that you probably don't care, but the first part of this chapter was written first, then the first part of chapter one, after which I wrote a sort of Extra to this chapter (which I will post in here, don't worry). Then I wrote the end part of the prologue, added the beginning part, revised everything a gazillion times, and all before finishing Chapter one. And now, after finishing this chapter, I set out to do what I wanted to do! So totally happy. Fortunately for you, I do have a follow up chapter with France to look forward too, but it will probably be some time before I actually write it.

Long author's note is long! Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!


	4. Romano's Regretful Revenge

A/N: Just a cute little extra to chapter 2. It was originally written as an epilogue, but I fiddled with it a bit, and now it's here (I _did_ promise, after all).

The Way We Were  
>Chapter 2.5: Romano's Regretful Revenge<p>

Warnings: Overload of cute fluffiness?

Spain choked in his sleep and sat up suddenly, coughing. A liquid thicker than saliva dribbled down his chin and slicked his bed. He heard a slight gasp and turned to see a very tense looking figure holding something to its' chest. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Spain was able to identify Romano; clutched in his arms was unmistakably a bottle of extra virgin olive oil. Romano stood frozen for a moment, and then he dropped the bottle with a loud clatter to the floor and made a mad dash for the door.

"¡Alto!" Spain exclaimed angrily.

In spite of himself, Romano skidded to a halt right in front of the bedroom door.

Spain pulled back his covers and moved to sit at the edge of his bed.

"Come here." He said firmly, pointing to the floor right in front of him.

Romano hesitated. He remembered a similar situation to this from back when he'd first moved in with the Spaniard. He shook his head no; eyes brimming with tears,

"You promised we'd never spanking again!" he wailed accusingly.

"If I have to come get you, you're going to be very very sorry." Spain persisted, ignoring the outburst.

Tears now streaming down his face, Romano walked towards his big brother, feeling very sorry for himself indeed. This was not going at all the way he had planned it. He'd expected the Spaniard to stay asleep long enough for him to make his escape. Instead, Romano now faced a very awake and very angry Spain. He walked tentatively closer, until he could place his small hands on his brother's knees. He closed his eyes in anticipation of what would happen next. He felt the Spaniard's hands settle on top of his own. They were both silent for a time.

"I've decided." Spain said suddenly, causing Romano to flinch.

"I've decided," Spain continued, "That I'm going to give you one chance to apologize for being so naughty."

Romano looked up at Spain and saw that his eyes no longer showed anger, although there was certainly firmness in his gaze. He meant it, as always.

"Sono molto dispiaciuto!" Romano exclaimed, "Unh... Low...lo...lo sien...lo sientate." Romano stammered, hoping it would be enough to satisfy the Spaniard.

Spain's eyes widened at Romano's use of Español in his apology. He gathered the little nation in his arms in a big hug, not even noticing when Romano tensed in fear.

"Mi Romanito is so cute!" Spain exclaimed in joy.

xXxXx

A/N: What Romano says, "sientate" actually means "sit." What he means to say is "lo siento" which is "I'm sorry" more or less. Spain doesn't seem to mind. ^^


End file.
